The End of legends
by hobbitstar
Summary: This is my submission to a writing contest between me and Purplemew12 we wrote our stories in a little less than an hour. This is based on an actual sapphire run through i had with just 1 Zigzagoon but the battle is all made up, i hope you like it


**The End of Legends**

Rayquaza soared over the foamy sea, its mouth open in an endless, silent scream. Its green body flowing through the clouds faster that the human eye could see. Rayquaza was at home in the clouds as a Geodude is at home in a cave and a Magikarp is at home in a trashcan, the undisputed master of the sky. But as it dove down towards the surf Rayquaza sensed a tingling in its horns that could only mean a great power was slowly coming its way.

Slowly circling between the clouds Rayquaza spotted the source of the great power, a small raccoon Pokémon that was speedily paddling though the open ocean with a trainer on its back. It clenched its stomach, feeling the immense power of a Hyper Beam coming up its throat. Then Rayquaza dived, so quickly and silently that hardly a Wingull was disturbed. When it was within five Onix lengths of the trainer Rayquaza flicked its tongue and unleashed the Hyper Beam. The trainer barely had time to look up before the bright cone of energy slammed into him, creating a massive cone of water that rose quickly into the sky. When Rayquaza opened its eyes nothing remained but the endless waves and a small red trail that quickly dissipated.

Rayquaza pulled up from its dived and started to rise up into the sky again when suddenly it was hit by an extreme fatigue. Rayquaza could barely lift its great head to fly any higher so it turned towards the earth and started gliding to its ancient home, The Sky Pillar. After a short flight Rayquaza landed heavily on the cold stone that adorned the top of The Sky Pillar and quickly fell asleep.

I doubt you know this but legendary Pokémon dream like any other and that night Rayquaza dreamed that a power even greater than itself had trapped in against a wall. Rayquaza twisted and turned but could not even see the energy that was holding its massive body down. Soon all the energy had gone out of Rayquaza and it was lying down too weak to even raise its head. Slowly its mouth closed and Rayquaza's vision started going fuzzy. Then as a final act of defiance against this power Rayquaza severed the connections in its heart and Exploded.

Humans are not the only creatures to experience nightmares that affect them greatly and the dream that Rayquaza had just experienced shook the mighty dragon to its core. Rayquaza unslithered from its resting place and started to fly up into the garish day when suddenly out of the corner of its eyes Rayquaza spotted the trainer and the raccoon from before. In a fit of blind Outrage Rayquazaturned and charged wanting to kill this trainer and end his nightmares. But seconds before its head collided with the soft flesh of the human, the tiny Zigzagoon dove in front of the mighty dragon and took the hit slamming into the ground and raising a giant dust cloud that covered the battlefield.

When the Dust cleared Rayquaza Stared across the field expectation to find the remnants of the Zigzagoon scattered across the top of the pillar but was stunned to find the Zigzagoon sitting across from it looking fine pawing the ground ready for a fight. Rayquaza tensed up and charged head on with Extreme Speed at the same time the Zigzagoon's trainer shouted some inaudible words. Rayquaza slammed into Zigzagoon for a second time, but again it was made a fool of. This time the Zigzagoon flipped Rayquaza onto its back and then shot a thin beam of ice straight at the plate where Rayquaza's chest should be, freezing it solid. Rayquaza attempted to rise up from the ground and get away but the ice held is fast. Then the trainer shouted another command and the Zigzagoon Dove straight for the Rayquaza's forehead and Headbutted the great dragon sending it flying end over end and into a wall on the edge of The Sky Pillar.

Rayquaza tried again to move and shattered the ice but like a furry bullet the Zigzagoon came Headbutting Rayquaza across the face and making it flinch. Then the trainer threw a yellow and black object at the struggling giant. Then in a flash of light Rayquaza was gone and in its place there was a slowly shaking Ultra-Ball. She stirrings in the ball got slower and slower until they were too small to be made out by the trainer's eye. Then suddenly Rayquaza Burst out and sent the Zigzagoon spinning off The Sky Pillar!

Turning its attention to the trainer Rayquaza stared down and felt the Hyperbeam rise in its throat that would surely kill the pesky human. Milliseconds before unleashing the torrent of energy Rayquaza noticed a shadow and looked up to see Zigzagoon riding a giant wave. Distracted by the Surf Rayquaza sent the Hyperbeam uselessly straight up into the sky, while the Zigzagoon's wave crashed onto its back, sending it careening towards the ground far below. But the trainer was to quick and caught Rayquaza with another Ultra-Ball and after much shaking this time it turned black and stopped. The trainer had caught the legend!


End file.
